New York
by anny385
Summary: Team Gibbs goes to New York and Tony meet Neal.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "White Collar" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is after Flesh and Blood since Tony knows his father is a con man.

New York

Tony sat down at his desk and started to turn on his computer when Gibbs came down the stairs and into the bullpen.

"Don't turn on the computer, DiNozzo. Go home all of you and pack your bags. We will meet back here in two hours then we go to the airport."

"What's the case, boss?"

"Go home and then I'll brief you on the case when we are going to the airport."

"Got it, boss." Tony replied as he got up and grabbed his bag and headed towards the elevator. The rest of the team did the same thing after they turned their computers off.

Two hours later the whole team was there and then made their way towards the airport in the agency's car.

"We got a dead petty officer in New York and the FBI team is going to be helping us."

As they sat in their seats on the plane Gibbs gave them files to make sure that they were caught up on the case. Tony read through the files and then when he was done he closed them and then closed his eyes.

Finally when they reached New York they immediately got their things from the overhead compartments and made their way towards the car rental counter where their reservation for a car was. They walked towards their rental and then put it into the trunk and then made their way towards the hotel to put their things in their rooms and then would leave to go to the FBI headquarters.

When they walked into the headquarters they were met by one of the agents. As they were about to move to a conference room Tony smiled at a beautiful FBI agent. As he was flirting with her Gibbs stopped and noticed that his senior agent was flirting.

"DiNozzo."

"Sorry, I have to go."

"I'll see you later, Agent DiNozzo."

He smiled and then turned to walk up to his boss who then delivered a head slap. "We're not here to flirt, DiNozzo."

"Thank you, Boss." Replied Tony.

----

Neal Caffrey was coming out of Peter's office when he heard someone yell the name DiNozzo. He looked at the man who was named DiNozzo and wondered who he was and wondered if he was related to the man who had helped him and taught him some of the secrets of the con. He went back to Peter's office to ask who these people were.

"All I've head was that NCIS is here to help with one of our investigations."

"NCIS?" Asked Neal

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They are a federal agency too."

"Oh." Neal replied and watched as the team made their way into the conference room.

He hoped that he would have a chance to talk to him soon.

-----

Tony walked out of the conference room and ran into someone who he didn't know.

"Hello, my name is Neal Caffrey."

"Tony DiNozzo."

"Are you related to Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I knew an Anthony DiNozzo and you look a lot like him."

"He's my father and how did you know him?"

"I knew him as a child and when I was older. He would spend time with me and teach me the secrets of some of the cons. I liked him. Whenever he was around New York he would stop to see me and see how I was doing. He would even spend time with me. You're lucky to have a dad like that." Neal replied.

Gibbs stood there hearing the conversation that this guy Neal and Tony were having. He could see that Tony was upset at that revelation.

"Really? Well, I'm happy for you." Tony replied as he walked away.

"Tony." Neal cried out after him. He really didn't know him and wondered why he was mad at him. Gibbs started after Tony and watched as he punched the elevator button.

"DiNozzo, are you alright?"

"Oh, just peachy boss." He replied back as he stepped into the elevator. Luckily there was nobody inside.

Gibbs stepped inside and waited a minute after the doors closed and then he pushed the emergency stop button.

"I heard what Neal said to you."

"I don't understand? What did I do wrong to have my father not even pay attention to me? The only time he ever wanted to talk to me was to ask about my school day and then after that he never talked to me again, or even looked at me. He even forgot me in the hotel room in Maui for two days and yet he comes to New York to spend time with a kid that isn't even his? Was I a bad son? What did I do wrong Gibbs?"

"Nothing, Tony. You did nothing wrong."

"You know before he left he told me he loved me. I wasn't sure if I should believe that or not. Why after all these years tell me that he loved me? I've always wanted to hear that when I was a child, but he never did. Was it too late to tell me that and now this happens. If he loved me then he would have wanted to spend time with me. He would not have to spend it with another person's child."

"I am proud of the man you became, Tony. Besides the upbringing that you put up with you came out a good and caring man."

"Don't tell Ziva and McGee that because they wouldn't believe you."

"That's because you put on your mask. Maybe if you took it off they would know."

Gibbs squeezed his shoulder and then dropped his hand. "You're a good man, Tony."

"Thanks Gibbs for everything."

"You're welcome, DiNozzo."

Gibbs pushed the switch back on and then they went back into the conference room. Tony didn't even look at Neal. He didn't want to say anything to him and couldn't wait until this case was over. He knew that Gibbs would be there for him because he had always been there for him. In one sense he was a better father than his own father had ever been.

The End


End file.
